The present invention relates to an antenna for a radio portable remote terminal device. More particularly this invention relates to an extendable external and fixed internal antennas for the radio portable remote terminal device, which not only eliminates adverse interference between the external antenna and the internal antenna but also contributes to the performance of the antennas.